1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a waterproof member, a manufacturing method of the waterproof member, a pressure sensor, and an electronic module.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a configuration according to JP-A-2015-143634 is known as a pressure sensor having waterproofness. A pressure sensor of JP-A-2015-143634 includes a package, a pressure sensor accommodated within the package, and a gel filled in the package so as to cover the pressure sensor, and pressure outside the package is transmitted to the pressure sensor through the gel. According to such a configuration, since adhesion of moisture to the pressure sensor is prevented by the gel, it is possible to exhibit the waterproofness.
However, in a configuration of JP-A-2015-143634, it is very unlikely to densely fill the package with the gel without generating bubble within the package, and know-how is also necessary. When the bubble (void) is generated within the gel, since pressure outside the package and pressure transmitted to the pressure sensor are different from each other, there is a problem that pressure detection accuracy is lowered.